


Pretend

by DottedLine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottedLine/pseuds/DottedLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew she wasn't really his, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to fool himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Sirius liked the fact that he and his mates had actually gone through with the flat plan. Between himself, Prongs, and Mooney, they were well able to get by and still have plenty of time for the mischief they all loved. But his absolute favorite thing about having the flat was that his family, well most of it, couldn't track him down. And that meant that the family he actually liked could come by freely.

Stretched out on his bed like she was, Narcissa was all long pale lines, soft pale hair, and gentle curves under his sheets. She was still sleeping, unusual given that she normally woke before him or as soon as he started moving about. She was still mostly on her stomach, a shadow of how she had slept with her head and one delicate hand on his chest and I've days long leg thrown over both of his. It was both sobering and beautiful how vulnerable she looked.

Sirius had barely even noticed he'd moved back closer to the bed until his hand was combing through Narcissa's long blonde hair, brushing stands of it out of her face. Her skin was smooth and soft under his own calloused hand and her nearly white lashes cast barely a shadow over the soft curve of her cheek. His touch must have been just enough to disturb her because her brows pinched together before her eyes slowly blinked open and Sirius found himself drowning in the blue of them.

"Siri?" Her voice was a little husky from sleep but her hand came up to rest on his where he'd never quite pulled away from her cheek. Her thin fingers squeezed his lightly, her questions all unasked but well known by now. He couldn't do anything but smile down at her.

"It's nothing, Cissie. Go back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her brow, the scent of her perfume and hair teasing his senses. Her hands crept into his hair and pulled him down until their lips met and she made a pleased little murmur of sound. She would not be going back to sleep and Sirius really did not mind.

The real reason Sirius liked having the flat wasn't because he was living with his mates. It was because, for a few nights at least, he could keep Cissa and pretend that she really was his.


End file.
